<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidekick by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012500">Sidekick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade'>BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saimota week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Language, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Saimota Week 2020, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Momota era um detetive charlatão e solitário que apenas investigava casos de traição, até o dia em que um jovem de boné apareceu na porta de sua agência.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saimota week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidekick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá a todos!</p><p>Fico feliz em poder postar o dia três, e por ainda não ter desistido da week. E espero que vocês também não desistam de mim HSJANAJA</p><p>Quem me deu a idéia para o plot escolhido foi minha irmã, e eu me diverti HORRORES escrevendo, falando bem sério. Então espero que vocês gostem!<br/>Já irei avisar, essa fanfic foi MUITO inspirada em Detetive Conan, então, qualquer semelhança não é mera conhecidência.</p><p>Enfim, boa leitura!</p><p>[Dia 3 - Sidekick]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordei, sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível, sentia um líquido pegajoso atrás de minha cabeça. Tenho quase certeza de que é sangue.</p><p>Gemi de dor ao me mexer, eu estava amarrado, meus pulsos doem como o inferno.</p><p>Resolvi olhar em volta, era um galpão escuro e com um cheiro pútrido forte.</p><p>Por um segundo, minha espinha gelou ao sentir um movimento atrás de mim, uma mão alcançando meu ombro.</p><p>— Finalmente acordou, Momota ? — a voz disse, num tom sarcástico. — Estou feliz, agora podemos nos divertir.</p><p>— Uh...</p><p>Okay, isso parece um pouco confuso para o início de uma história. E de fato, não é bem um início.</p><p>Você quer saber o que como eu cheguei aqui ?Bem...Como eu posso começar ?</p><p>Acho que aquele dia. Sim, aquele dia foi o início disso.</p><p>— Hahah, agora eu pude entender tudo... — arrumei meu casaco, colocando a mão na cintura e apontando para o homem com a barba não feita a minha frente. — Você é o culpado!</p><p>Nenhuma resposta, apenas um olhar olhar altivo.</p><p>Suspirei, tirando aquele sorriso bobo do rosto. Claro que meu reflexo não iria me responder sozinho.</p><p>Parei com aquela bobagem, e comecei a fazer a barba. Hoje, com certeza terei bons casos, sinto isso!</p><p>E bem, se eu não tiver, eu com certeza morrerei de fome esse mês.</p><p>Terminei de me arrumar, e peguei as chaves da moto, saindo rapidamente de casa. Eu provavelmente devo parar numa padaria para comprar um pão doce antes de chegar na agência.</p><p>Comecei a dirigir com calmas pelas ruas, o trânsito está calmo, o que é estranho para uma quarta-feira.</p><p>Mas não vou reclamar, é terrível ter que desviar de carros o tempo todo.</p><p>Passei em uma padaria e cheguei a agência logo em seguida. Estacionei a moto no mesmo local de sempre e comecei a andar comendo pão doce, enquanto segurava o capacete embaixo do braço.</p><p>Cheguei a porta e iria a abrir, quando notei um rapaz de boné olhando para os lados. Ele segurava um papel e parecia um pouco perdido.</p><p>— Uh, precisa de ajuda ? — me aproximei, com um sorriso prestativo.</p><p>— Ahm, sim! — o moreno ergeu o papel que segurava. — Você sabe onde é a agência dos Momota ?</p><p>— Bem, você está aqui. Sou Kaito. — estendi a mão para ele, que a apertou alegre.</p><p>— Prazer, Momota!Me chamo Shuichi, trabalharei com você daqui em diante. Por favor, cuide de mim. — ele sorriu.</p><p>— O...Quê ?</p><p>
  <strong>[&gt;|•|&lt;]</strong>
</p><p>— Então...Deixe-me ver se entendi. — olhei para o jovem, cruzando as pernas. — Você foi enviado para cá para fazer um estágio ?</p><p>— Uhum. — ele mordeu um pão doce. — Supostamente deveria ser um sorteio, mas seu nome ficou de fora, e faltou uma agência para mim, então...</p><p>— Por que meu nome estava de fora ?Caiu do cesto ? — eu brinquei, rindo.</p><p>— Então caiu dentro do lixo. — eu senti um aperto em meu coração. Então é isso que se sente quando é subestimado ?Honestamente...</p><p>— B-Bem, se você está aqui por causa do conselho, acho que não temos escolha, não é ? — me levantei. Acho que devo mudar esse assunto antes que me deixe mais para baixo. — Precisamos trabalhar.</p><p>— Claro! — ele também se levantou. — Mas você não quer dar uma olhada na minha ficha ?</p><p>— Uhm, deixe-me ver. — peguei seu papel e comecei a ler.</p><p>Para minha surpresa, ele tem a mesma idade que eu, e já tem mais certificados que eu também.</p><p>O devolvi o papel.</p><p>— Esquece isso. Vamos trabalhar juntos e irei te conhecer da maneira tradicional, não por um pedaço de papel.</p><p>— Hahah, você é engraçado, Momota! — ele sorriu e virei o rosto. Aquilo não iria rolar mesmo.</p><p>— Me chame de Kaito, temos a mesma idade, não precisa ser formal.</p><p>— Okay, então...Kaito. — ele falou baixo, um pouco vermelho, o que me fez ficar corado também. Acho que ele é tímido.</p><p>O telefone então tocou, finalmente quebrando aquele silêncio estranho.</p><p>— Agência Momota, em que posso ajudar ? — falei, escutando com atenção. Balancei a cabeça várias vezes, e marquei no canto de um palpel as informações necessárias. — Certo, farei isso.</p><p>— Qual é o trabalho ? — Shuichi parecia determinado. Sorri ao notar isso.</p><p>— Vamos pegar um traidor.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, estavamos no local que a cliente havia descrito no telefone.</p><p>Eu tirei fotos, precisamente escondido dentro daquele carro alugado.</p><p>Bem, haviam poucos carros no local, então, era um pouco difícil se disfarçar.</p><p>Em primeiro lugar...</p><p>— Por que diabos criaram um estacionamento onde as pessoas tem relações no carro ? — perguntei, em choque. Eu estava obviamente focado em meu alvo, mas haviam pessoas realmente barulhentas naquele local.</p><p>— Talvez seja algum fetiche. — Shuichi falou, anotando em seu caderno, provavelmente eram as informações que marquei atrás daquele recibo mais cedo. — Bem, acho que não é crime, já que não estamos no meio da rua.</p><p>— Ao menos as leis eles respeitam... — murmurei, tirando mais uma foto. Todas elas estavam saindo borradas.</p><p>Então algo nos assustou, do lado da janela de Shuichi, havia um homem batendo gentilmente no vidro.</p><p>Mesmo que seu rosto demonstrasse uma expressão totalmente diferente.</p><p>Enfiei a câmera embaixo de meu banco, e me virei rapidamente. Então, acenei para Shuichi abrir a janela.</p><p>— Uh, sim ? — perguntei, docemente, mas sentia o suor em meu rosto. Droga.</p><p>— O que estão fazendo ?</p><p>— B-Bem... — olhei para os lados. — Relaxando...?</p><p>— Senhores, terei que pedir que saiam. Outros clientes estão reclamando dos dois. Estão ocupando vaga e...Podem relaxar em outro lugar. — ele olhou com desgosto para nós.</p><p>Não faço idéia do que dizer. Quase não consegui tirar boas fotos e agora precisamos sair. Detesto esse tipo de situação.</p><p>E então, uma mão apertou minha coxa, fazendo-me sentir um pequeno choque.</p><p>— Estamos tentando entrar no clima...Então, poderia por favor, nos dar nosso espaço ? — Shuichi disse com um sorriso torto, calmamente. Seu rosto estava realmente assustador.</p><p>— Ah...S-Sinto muito, eu os deixarei em paz. — o homem saiu, corado. E então, Shuichi suspirou, em alívio.</p><p>— Ainda bem que não nos pegaram, você ainda não conseguiu boas fotos, não é ?</p><p>— Uh, Shuichi... — senti minha voz falhar, e meu rosto esquentar mais, enquanto observava sua mão não sair do lugar. O moreno então notou o que estava fazendo e tirou sua mão quase que imediatamente, mais vermelho que uma pimenta.</p><p>— S-Sinto muito, Kaito! — ele cobriu o rosto com o boné. — Eu só queria disfarçar e...</p><p>— T-Tudo bem, temos que nos misturar, não é ? — eu ri sem graça, e virei o rosto. Precisava focar em meu trabalho agora, mesmo que aquela situação tenha sido constrangedora.</p><p>Ouvi alguns murmúrios atrás de mim, provavelmente o moreno tinha seu próprio jeito de lidar com sua vergonha.</p><p>
  <strong>[&gt;|•|&lt;]</strong>
</p><p>Chegamos a agência assim que enviamos a foto para nossa cliente. Felizmente, o incidente de mais cedo havia sido esquecido, então, o moreno estava um pouco menos nervoso.</p><p>Geralmente, o dia acabava ali, após um caso. Entretanto...</p><p>— Hum...Detetives ? — uma senhora entrou na sala. Ela era bem vestida, mesmo que não fosse tão bonita, e também tinha um cheiro único, aqueles de gente velha, mas, de gente velha rica.</p><p>— Sim ? — me levantei, indo até a mesma.</p><p>— Preciso de um serviço...</p><p>— Por favor, sente-se. — disse, e ela assentiu, sentando-se no sofá azul logo em seguida. Me sentei em sua frente, procurando por um papel, até ver que Shuichi já estava com sua agenta e caneta em mãos. — Então...O que a senhora deseja ?</p><p>— Me chamo Naomi Suzuki. Eu procurei por vários detetives, mas nenhum conseguiu ter nenhum resultado...Meu pai foi assassinado recentemente, e iria deixar uma enorme herança para os filhos...</p><p>— Certo. — olhei para Shuichi, para saber se ele estava anotando, e ele assentiu.</p><p>— Mas, o testamento foi roubado do advogado da família. — ela colocou a pasta amarela que carregava sobre a mesa, revelando fotos e algumas anotações. — Suspeito que tenha sido algum de meus irmãos, que assassinou meu pai e roubou o testamento.</p><p>— Uhm, então...Nenhum detetive quis resolver seu caso ?</p><p>— Não...Todos disseram que era bobagem, e que provavelmente era o advogado, eu entrei em sérios problemas por causa dessa acusação... — a mulher suspirou. — Eu estou ficando sem opções.</p><p>Faz tantos anos que eu pude atuar em uma investigação de assassinato, tanto tempo que eu sequer me lembrava desse sentimento.</p><p>A ansiedade em poder resolver um caso como esse sequer cabia em mim.</p><p>Eu sorri, e peguei na mão da mulher, encarando-a.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, senhora Suzuki. Com certeza, eu e meu colega iremos resolver seu caso!Eu, Kaito Momota nunca deixaria uma cliente na mão.</p><p>— Agradeço, jovem. — ela sorriu.</p><p>Expliquei os nossos planos de pagamento e o resto para a cliente e, assim que Naomi saiu da agência, olhei para Shuichi, animado.</p><p>— Por que você está sorrindo, Kaito...? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Finalmente poderei atuar em um caso de assassinato de novo!Faz tanto tempo...Estou tão animado! — comemorei, começando a pegar as fotos e a pasta que estavam sobre a mesa.</p><p>— Eu realmente acho que você não deveria se animar tanto com um assassinato...</p><p>— É o sentimento da investigação que importa!O sentimento! — falei. — Você entenderá quando começarmos. Vamos, Shuichi!</p><p>E então, saímos mais uma vez da agência. Precisamos resolver esse caso o mais rápido o possível.</p><p>
  <strong>[&gt;|•|&lt;]</strong>
</p><p>Chegamos a casa da vítima, e ficamos horas e horas investigando, mas não achamos nada além do que já haviam nas notas de antigos detetives.</p><p>Suspirei, olhando pela milésima vez a mesma foto.</p><p>— O que nós estamos deixando passar ?</p><p>— Hum, eu não sei... — Shuichi se abaixou, procurando por algo embaixo da escrivaninha do escritório.</p><p>Me pergunto o que ele quer achar lá, o espaço embaixo é mínusculo.</p><p>— Estou começando a acreditar que ele cometeu suicídio e nunca escreveu o testamento. — falei, sentando-me na cadeira. — Bem, é uma boa teoria...</p><p>— Ele recebeu cinco facadas no estômago... — o moreno disse, me olhando. Dei um sorriso sem graça, ele tinha razão.</p><p>— Mas todos os irmãos tem bons álibis, a arma do crime foi encontrada no riacho atrás da casa...— falei, pensando alto. — E não havia nenhuma pele embaixo das unhas da vítima, então era alguém conhecido, mas ele não tinha inimigos.</p><p>— Talvez ele tenha deixado algo que entregue o assassino. — ele continuava mexendo embaixo daquela escrivaninha. Suspirei e me levantei, erguendo a mobília.</p><p>— Não sei porque está tão invocado com isso.</p><p>— Achei! — ele se levantou, segurando algo em suas luvas.</p><p>— O que é isso ? — encarei o pequeno item que o moreno segurava, e ele sorriu.</p><p>— Nossa evidência para chegar ao verdadeiro assassino.</p><p>Saímos da estação de polícia, e eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, pegando uma bala e colocando na boca.</p><p>— Quem imaginaria que a nossa própria cliente era a culpada ?Hahah...Bem, acho que agora a polícia irá fazer a parte deles. — olhei para o moreno, e notei que ele estava focado no céu. Peguei outra bala e bati em seu ombro. — Ei, pega.</p><p>— Uhm ? — Shuichi me encarou e então observou o doce. — Obrigado... — ele pegou e comeu.</p><p>— Você fez um bom trabalho hoje. Em ambos os casos. — sorri. — E é seu primeiro dia.</p><p>— Uhm, eu não fiz muito...Só achei uma unha postiça.</p><p>— Desvendou o caso e manteve nosso disfarce naquele estacionamento.</p><p>— Não foi nada demais... — ele abaixou a cabeça, então coloquei a mão em seu ombro e balancei minha cabeça.</p><p>— Você tem que dar mais valor ao seu trabalho, cara. — apontei para mim mesmo, sorrindo. — Não se preocupe, eu, Kaito Momota, irei te ensinar sobre isso!Você irá se tornar o meu 'sidekick!</p><p>— Wow...Sério ?! — ele me olhou animado, e eu assenti. Podia ver estrelas em seus olhos. — Vou ouvi-lo com atenção e tentar aprender o máximo possível, Kaito!</p><p>— Hahah, claro que vai! — bati de leve em suas costas. — Vamos, vou te pagar um jantar hoje.</p><p>
  <strong>[&gt;|•|&lt;]</strong>
</p><p>O tempo passou rapidamente. Na verdade, mais rápido que o esperado.</p><p>E, milagrosamente, eu e Shuichi sempre estavamos envolvidos em vários casos, de todos os tipos. Assassinatos, roubos, traições, fraudes.</p><p>Eu e a polícia chegamos a apelidar Shuichi de íman de casos. Principalmente porque as coisas aconteciam exatamente quando ele estava por perto.</p><p>Acho que estava com inveja dele, para ser sincero. Pois ele sempre resolvia os casos, e eu apenas passava vergonha, falava coisas bobas ou me atrapalhava nas cenas. Eu me sentia o assistente.</p><p>Aquele sentimento me incomodava.</p><p>Mas eu preferi manter para mim mesmo.</p><p>Aquele dia, estava calmo, havia apenas um caso: Um de traição, um simples, como os que eu resolvia antigamente.</p><p>Mas deviamos seguir um homem pelo festival da cidade, então, tivemos que nos disfarçar.</p><p>Shuichi estava vestindo óculos escuros e boné. Eu realmente me perguntava por que ele nunca tirava aquele maldito boné.</p><p>Então eu o puxei e tirei de sua cabeça.</p><p>— E-Ei, Kaito! — ele tentou alcançar. — Me d-devolva!</p><p>— Não mesmo. — coloquei o boné em minha cabeça. — Você ficará muito suspeito se vestir um óculos escuro e boné. Eu vou vesti-lo por hoje.</p><p>— Urgh, eu não gosto de ficar sem ele... — ele tentou passar a mão no cabelo, mas a segurei. Eu não havia visto o cabelo de Shuichi muitas vezes, apenas quando fomos para uma pousada, que o peguei saindo das termas, mas não observei por muito tempo, ele saiu correndo antes.</p><p>Seu cabelo era delicado, sua cor era escura mas parecia brilhar com sua pele, pude ver um pedaço de sua testa, graças ao corte de sua franja. Também havia um fio teimoso, um que lhe dava certo charme.</p><p>Virei o rosto, desconcertado. Ele era realmente fofo.</p><p>— Vamos, ele está indo para lá! — ele me acordou de meu transe, me puxando pelo pulso para o meio da multidão.</p><p>O encontramos novamente, sentado em um banco, com certeza estava esperando por alguém. Nos escondemos atrás de uma barraca e comecei a tirar fotos, discretamente.</p><p>Fazer aquilo novamente me trouxe um sentimento estranho de nostalgia. Um daqueles que você consegue recriar.</p><p>Entretanto Shuichi estava comigo lá, ele estava do meu lado, tirando algumas fotos também, pois finalmente uma mulher sentou-se ao lado de nosso alvo.</p><p>Observei o moreno a minha frente, abaixando minha câmera.</p><p>Shuichi era melhor que eu, em absolutamente tudo. Ele era inteligente, bonito, um bom investigador e podia ir muito mais longe.</p><p>Eu sou apenas uma fraude, alguém que abriu uma agência de detetive apenas para provar que meu pai estava errado quanto ao fracasso que seria minha vida.</p><p>E, bem, acho que apenas fiz o contrário.</p><p>Trabalhei com a polícia em um estágio, em uma investigação criminal de verdade, mas sequer consegui descobrir qual foi a arma do crime.</p><p>Tanto que virei uma piada para o conselho de detetives mais tarde.</p><p>Quando consegui alugar aquele escritório, apenas aceitei casos de traição, aqueles onde eu deveria apenas caçar pessoas infiéis, falsas.</p><p>Acho que me dei bem nesse tipo de trabalho justamente por ser como eles.</p><p>Suspirei, o que chamou atenção do detetive a minha frente.</p><p>— Kaito ?Está tudo bem...? — parecia confuso, seus olhos o entregavam. Desviei o olhar, não conseguiria fazer aquilo o encarando.</p><p>— Shuichi, depois desse caso...Acho que é melhor você procurar por outra agência.</p><p>— O quê ? — ele virou totalmente o corpo.</p><p>— Eu acho que ficará para trás se ficar na mesma agência que eu. Tenho certeza de que você pode ir além, e de que qualquer um mataria para te ter como assistente. — sorri melancólico. — Ou melhor, você pode começar sua própria agência. É inteligente, sei que consegue.</p><p>— Do que está falando, Kaito ?Trabalhamos juntos agora, não haviamos combinado de fazer uma parceria após meu estágio ? — notei que seu lábio tremeu. Sempre tremia quando ele ficava nervoso, aquilo me deixou tenso.</p><p>Meus sentimentos estavam começando a se misturar. A inveja, o nervosimo, a paixão, a felicidade, a tristeza.</p><p>Todos começaram a se bagunçar em mim, e eu não conseguia pensar direito.</p><p>— Os planos mudam. Eu...Não quero mais trabalhar com você, Shuichi. — falei, saiu como uma bala, algo que eu não tive controle. — Acho que você precisa ir.</p><p>— Hah...Hah... — ele riu fraco, e abaixou a cabeça. E então, levantou-a novamente, o que me deixou em choque. Haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. — Sinto muito, Momota...Eu não irei mais lhe incomodar, amanhã vou pegar minhas coisas no escritório.</p><p>— Eh...Espere, Shuichi, eu... — ele correu antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, me deixando sozinho atrás daquela barraca.</p><p>Droga!</p><p>Como sou estúpido!Como eu sou um imbecil!</p><p>Respirei fundo, olhando novamente para o banco do homem que eu seguia, e ele não estava mais lá.</p><p>Então, senti uma pancada na cabeça, e tudo ficou preto.</p><p>
  <strong>[&gt;|•|&lt;]</strong>
</p><p>E então, voltamos ao início, a parte em que eu estava mais cedo, sabe ?</p><p>Com a cabeça sangrando, a voz e a mão sinistras...Essa parte.</p><p>Eu notei que o boné de Shuichi não estava mais em minha cabeça, mas sim na minha frente. E de alguma forma, isso me acalmou um pouco.</p><p>— Quem é você ?O que quer ? — perguntei, tentando olhar para a pessoa que estava atrás de mim. Então ouvi uma risada, e a pessoa finalmente saiu do escuro. — Você...</p><p>— Eu mesma. — Naomi me encarou, com um sorriso assustador na cara.</p><p>— Você não tinha sido presa ?Sabe, por matar seu pai e tudo mais! — tentei me soltar novamente, mas não deu em nada.</p><p>— Tinha e não tinha. Eu tive que sair daquela espelunca, e não foi tão difícil assim. — ela olhou para o teto. — Não faz idéia do quanto incompetentes esses policiais de hoje em dia são.</p><p>— Que diabos! — mordi a língua, um pouco forte demais, pois sangrou. — O que você quer comigo ?</p><p>— Eu não quero algo de você, eu quero você. — ela falou séria, e por alguns segundos, um silêncio predominou.</p><p>— Olha, com todo o respeito, senhora, mas não gosto de mulheres mais velhas. — falei olhando para o lado.</p><p>Com certeza meu tipo seriam os mais novos, tímidos com um sorriso radiante.</p><p>— Não foi isso que quis dizer, estúpido! — ela me deu um chute. Seu sapato era alto, então, machucou de verdade! — Você me entregou, você estragou todos os meus planos!</p><p>— Você me contratou para isso! — falei, confuso. O que essa doida quer de mim, afinal ?</p><p>— Eu te contratei para incriminar meus irmãos!Procurei pelo detetive mais tapado, paguei pessoas para te achar, até plantei provas para isso, mas você é tão idiota que sequer elas conseguiu encontrar! — comecei a pensar.</p><p>Realmente não procurei muito afundo nos locais onde outros detetives já haviam procurado. Shuichi fez, na verdade, mas não me contou nada.</p><p>Será que...</p><p>— Mas não, você tinha que ser perspicaz e achar uma unha embaixo de uma mesa que sequer tinha espaço! — por um segundo, senti orgulho do moreno que trabalhava comigo.</p><p>— Olha, senhora...Matar pessoas é errado, você deveria saber disso, e tipo, não matar, sacou ? — falei, fechando os olhos com serenidade. — E então você não precisaria ser pres...</p><p>— Cala a boca! — levei outro chute, dessa vez, na barriga. Me abaixei, sentindo aquela dor infernal tomar conta do meu corpo.</p><p>— Que mulher mais estressada...</p><p>— Chega. Eu realmente estou cansada de você. — ela tirou uma faca do bolso e engoli em seco.</p><p>— Hahah, sabe...Você não precisa fazer isso, vai apenas se meter em problemas...Virão procurar por mim, sabe ?Porque eu não irei trabalhar mais e...</p><p>— Eu já dei um jeito na sua agência, não se preocupe. Acho que não tem como ir trabalhar em um local que pegou fogo, de qualquer forma.</p><p>— Pegou o quê ?! — gritei, recebendo um chute na cara. — Ouch!</p><p>— Você também é sozinho, sem família. Não acho que alguém vá sentir sua falta caso você suma do mapa. — ela sorriu, colocando a faca perto de meu pescoço, pude sentir o sangue começar a escorrer.</p><p>Fechei os olhos. Ela tinha razão, não havia ninguém lá fora por mim. Não tinha uma família, e nem amigos próximos.</p><p>Mas eu tinha...</p><p>— Acho que falou muito cedo. — uma voz doce disse, assim que a porta do galpão se abriu. — Ele tem um sidekick.</p><p>— Ahn ?! — Naomi se virou, em choque. E eu abri os olhos, vendo Shuichi com um sorriso no rosto, junto com uma unidade policial.</p><p>As coisas aconteceram muito rápido após isso, acho que desmaiei assim que os vi, pois tinha muita adrenalina em meu corpo na hora. E também, eu tinha uma concussão naquela hora, mesmo que não soubesse.</p><p>Acordei no hospital, horas depois, já medicado e com o detetive que me salvou ao meu lado.</p><p>— Você...Como sabia...? — perguntei, após alguns minutos de silêncio. — Eu te mandei embora...</p><p>— Você tem sua própria maneira de agir, Kaito. — ele sorriu, começando a mexer no bolso. — Eu fiquei chateado quando ouvi que você me queria longe, depois fiquei com raiva, e depois consegui me acalmar, então quis falar com você mais uma vez. Porém, quando cheguei na agência e vi que ela estava pegando fogo, achei melhor te procurar, e como não estava em casa ou nos lugares que costuma ir, eu tive que investigar mais a fundo.</p><p>— E por quê no galpão ? — perguntei, ainda confuso com as informações.</p><p>— Ela não é uma criminosa tão esperta quanto pensa...Deixou várias pistas pelo caminho.</p><p>— Como unhas postiças ? — eu sorri de canto, e Shuichi riu.</p><p>— Como unhas postiças. — ele finalmente tirou a mão do bolso, revelando um doce novo, daqueles que eu vivia comendo ao fechar um caso. — E como 'sidekick, eu não podia te deixar sozinho nessa, não é ?</p><p>— Hahah, você não é apenas meu sidekick, Shuichi... — sorri, pegando o doce da mão dele e enfiando na boca. — Você é bem mais que isso.</p><p>Lhe mostrei a língua, e ele riu, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Você é realmente uma pessoa interessante, Momota.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>